VIPER
by Forever A Ravenclaw
Summary: James 'Viper' Dolby has replaced Roach in the Task-Force 141. He's a soldier,a Sniper,an oprotunist,a husband, and a father. He, like me, is Christian so Bible verses, prayer, etc. will be in here. Also, im taking character suggestions. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**VIPER**

**Wasteland:**

_Ghost: MacTavish, the talibans are moving east towards Viper's Ambush Unit. Do you copy?_

_MacTavish: Loud and clear. [Viper, the tali's are moving your way from the east keep an eye open and stay out of sight. You know what to do when they reach you._

_Viper: Yes, Sir._

I turned and positioned my body facing east, immediately spotting the tali's. I breathed deeply and relaxed my muscles, preparing for the soon ambush. I let my mind wonder, bad habit, to Hannah back home. To my church, my family..to my baby. Minutes flew by as i imagined my baby's birth in a few months..gah i hope everything goes fine..and i pray im there to see it..

"Dear lord, please watch over Hannah with our child and me not being there with her through all of this and i just pray that ill be there with her at least when she goes into labor. Dear lord i just pray that youll watch over me and all these men here and all over the world so that they may return home. In your precious and holy name i pray, Amen."

"Seculiar! Doungew!" the talibans are close. Very close, maybe 3 yards away. I tighten my grip on my tactical knife and prepare to strike. The Tali's move closer almost an arms length away, eventually running into my zone.

"NOW!" i yell as i rise with my ghillie suit and grab the nearest Taliban. I ram the knife deep into his chest and place my hand behind him, bringing him down as if i were baptizing him. i pull the knife back out, invert it in my hand and throw it , taking out another one. I reach to my thigh and pull out my Desert Eagle and shoot down 2 Tali's. My ambush unit fires simealtaniously behind me taking out all but one which runs toward me raising his gun to strike at me. I smack the gun with my fist and flip him over my shoulder and double tap him in the neck.

_Viper: MacTavish, Talibans eliminated. Ill tap their comms and update you on the whereabouts of the bomb._

_MacTavish: Ok. Ghost im moving to your position cover me._

_Ghost: pshshshspshshs-pshshshshspshshh-_

_MacTavish: Ghost do you copy? im moving to your position cover me...Ghost? Do you copy?_

_?: We have you commrade. We know your locations, objectives, numbers, and your exact equipment. If you change positions well kill your so called "Ghost". Im sending two of my units to apprehend yours. If there is any resistance Ghost will be killed and the bomb will be detonated. Out._

_Viper: Did you hear that, McTavish?_

_McTavish: Yep. Viper follow his orders and do not resist. We cant afford Ghost's death or that bomb going off._

_Viper: Ok. See you soon, sir._

At the HQ of the Taliban Resistance after being captured

I kept my eyes closed the whole time. The Talis circled around us repeatedly as their leader, Shodum, held an M9 to Ghost's blindfolded head. I could feel their hatred toward me. I move my wrist around to keep them from falling asleep, which gets me a sharp jab in the back with the barrel of an AK47. I barely wince but get my straight face back instantly.

"So.." starts Shodum in a thick, almost Brazillian accent, "you thought you could come into my country and kill my people and stop my affairs? You are mistaken, my friends. Weve had an inside man for months now. Hes gathered all the info we need and more. i think he deserves some recignition. Stand up, Tsuoh." Tsuoh Mitsunaru, a japanese antheist man somewhere to my left stands up and is handed his own AK47. He walks toward me slowly and stops behind me.

"You stupid Christian bastard!" he yells, swinging the butt of his AK at me crashing it into the back of my head. I pop off the ground and land about a foot out of place from where i was. He stands over me and says, "Your pathetic. Just like your 'God'. Shodum, may i kill this one. Perhaps as a reward for my intel."

"Do as you wish." he replies.

Tsuoh points the barrel of the AK down at me and nearly pulls the trigger but he stops. An instant later he says, "No..you dont deserve a bullet. I should kill you with your own C-4 pack like you nearly killed me _accidently._" he bends over to my body and pats me down searching for it. Soon though he stops and kicks my ribs saying, "where is it you dog?" he points the Ak back at me, but i pull the C-4 switch id slipped into my sleeve ealier and gotten into my hand only an instant before.

A thunderous *BOOM* goes off at the entrace to the cave wed been moved to. Tsuoh flips over my body from the shockwave and i open my eyes. Dirt flies infront of them as i rise to my feet and tackle a taliban. His fingers slipped, spraying bullets into the roof and knocking a few rocks down onto another tali. A small dagger flies from his waistband and hits the wall. i roll towards it and grab it behind my back as the rest of the team tackles the Talis near them. I unsheath it and cut through the ropes binding my wrist. I jump off the ground and, like before, invert the dagger in my hand and aim it at Shodum, who has shifted his own aim away from Ghost to McTavish. In an instant the daggers left my hand and puntured Shodum's own. He hollers in pain and falls to the ground clutching his hand.

I pounce on him as he decides to reach for the M9 and take it away, pointing the barrel to his head yelling, "Move and i'll put two rounds in your head!" he moved his head slightly in a sarcastic motion, probably to see if ill do it. I aim directly next to his head and pull the trigger. The bullet wizzes past his head and scatches his ear. His eyes pop open and i look up to see Tsuoh stab a teammate of mine. I snap the M9 up and shoot him twice in the head. He drops down, blood pouring down his face into his frozen eyes. I smile to myself until MacTavish yells, "Viper! Shodum!" I look down at him and see the detonation switch to the bomb. I swing the pistol to his chest and pull the trigger, but the bullet hits arm as he swings it as me. I kick the switch out of his hand and point the M9 back at him.

"What good will that do? Kill me. You will not get any information out of me." Shodum says in his accent. I smile and he gets a confused look on his face.

I say with a small laugh, "Trust me, we have our ways. And Ghost will show you as many as he needs to..."


	2. Chapter 2

**VIPER**

**Terminal:**

_Cpt. Foley: Welcome to the U.S. Army Rangers, James._

_Viper: Call me Viper please, sir._

_Cpt. Foley: Viper? Ok, Viper, this transfer is for only a week or two. But were about to deploy now so go top the armery and get your equipment._

_Viper: Yes, Sir. May i ask where were heading?_

_Cpt. Foley: A terminal in Afgahnistan._

_Viper: Talibans, sir?_

_Cpt. Foley: Yeah, are you fimiliar with them?_

_Viper: Yes, Sir. Very well._

...A 50 Cal. bullet flies through the air, ripping through the sound barrier. It collides with a Taliban's head. Suddenly the gun shot blasts. Boom!

"Headshot." i say under my breath as the taliban unit stops and looks around. Noobs. I pick of another 6 of them and aim at a 7th until he jumps behind a barrel. Bigger Noob. I shoot the red barrel twice and it explodes, killing him and another that joined him. The final tali runs and starts spraying a RPD magazine everywhere but my crow's nest in the communcations tower. I use my last bullet in this clip to get a throat shot. I reload Barrett 50 Calibur Sniper Rifle and scan the horizon.

_Viper: Foley, Talibans eliminated._

_Cpt. Foley: Roger that. Moving in cover us._

_?: Dont get us shot, New boy!_

_Cpt. Foley: Cut the chatter Barret and get moving._

_Barret: Yes, Sir._

They moved into my sight throught the gate entrance. They spread unto the bodies and checked their vitals. All KIAs. Next, they moved all the bodies into a storage closet in the first terminal building. Finally, they all ran out and got into position. Captain Foley, Ramirez, Cho, and Barret all disappear into the back area. The rest move off to the side and up near the building infront of me. Just in time, too.

The trucks pull up, and dozens of units move into the open. Finally, two men in robes and turbans appear out of the trucks. One has a dark, curly black beard. The other has a scruffy face along with amber sunglasses. I dig out the pictured of my target and identify him as the man with the beard. Iliosiaf Shodum. Our buddy from Wasteland's papa. Apperently, according to what Ghost got out of him, he's a threat to the nations around Afghanistan. Also, hes preparing a terrorist attack on Isreal. Not today, papa.

_Cpt. Foley: In position, Viper. Waiting for your shot to move._

_Viper: Roger, Sir._

"Dear Lord, i pray that you watch over me as i take this shot and that youll watch over all the Rangers here and Hannah back home. Also, i just pray you'll bless me like youve done so very much by letting return home to her. In your Precious and Holy name i pray, Amen."

I position myself to take another shot. I focus on Iliosiaf but look over at a flag waving on the flagpost near by. No wind, perfect. I take aim at him again and BRAS. Breath. Relax. Aim. Squeeze, click. Another bullet tears violently through the air, ripping and bushing it out of its way. It flies toward Iliosiaf's head and puntures it, throwing his head back and his body with it. BOOM! Again the gunblast thunders. The Talibans all turn towards him, but the Rangers have moved in opened fire on them. The other man in robes darts for the truck, but i shoot out his ankles. He hurtles to the ground and churns in pain, but soon he begins to crawl. However, Captain Foley catches and apprehends him.

_Cpt. Foley: Viper, good work. Al-Hudien captured. Cover us as we move to the LZ, then meet up with us there. Do you copy?_

_Viper: I copy, Sir. See you there._

Is it just me, or is my safety the least of their concerns?

* * *

_Sorry the 2nd chapters so short the next one will be longer. Also, if you got a character that youd like to see in this story, describe him in your reviews and ill see what i can do._

_P.S. Im gonna try to get some spots to pop some bible verses in there :)_


End file.
